¿Qué Calienta a Uchiha Sasuke?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Todas siempre habían tenido esa gran pregunta, y que mejor que preguntarle a su amigo del alma. Tal vez Naruto las podría ayudar. Despues de todo siempre estaban juntos, No?


_**Descleimer**_: Pues todos ya lo saben, pero no está demás, los personajes no son de mi propiedad ¬¬, son de Kishimoto-san, pero que mejor que poner a Naru-chan y Sasu-sexy en estas locas historias mías ^^.

**Que calienta a Uchiha Sasuke?**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

Podría decirse que hay pocas cosas que ponen a mil a Uchiha Sasuke.

Bueno si lo conoces dirías que son muy pocas o ninguna.

Porque, ¿Qué cosa excitaría a una persona que siempre en lo único que pienza es en la venganza?

En lo único que tiene la cabeza es en el entrenamiento.

Y que su cara lo único que expresa es aquella imagen de fastidio total.

Bueno si lo vieras a simple vista eso sería lo que pensarías

Entonces que calienta a Uchiha Sasuke?

*

Para Naruto esto era lo más gracioso que pudiera escuchar, siempre esas eran las preguntas que casi todas siempre se hacían, pero para él, pues para el también era complicado, pero divertido.

Que era lo que calentaba a Sasuke?

Pues podía decir una lista y no terminaría.

Para él era tan simple.

Le bastaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa, y unos ojos llenos de deseo, un beso de aquellos que te dejan sin un poco de oxigeno en los pulmones, una caricia en el lugar indicado, unas palabras algo subidas de tono, en fin, era tan fácil para él, que se reía de que todas se quebraban la cabeza buscando esa respuesta.

Todos se sorprenderían al saber que para poner a si a Sasuke solo bastaba eso.

Para él con una simple mirada llena de deseo bastaba.

_*_

_S&N_

_*_

Todas las fans de Sasuke morían por saber más de su príncipe azul, y que mejor que preguntarle a su mejor amigo, siempre estaban juntos, siempre en entrenamientos y en su casa del moreno, él era el indicado para contar las intimidades del azabache.

Muy curiosas la bola de chicas revoltosas había invitado a comer ramen al rubio, que mejor que llegarle por su lado.

Y así fue, había una comisión dedicada a sacar información. Claro que sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Ellas sacarías provecho, ya que su antigua líder Sakura, de un tiempo a la fecha se había dado por vencida en cuando a tener el corazón del Uchiha, no sabían bien pero ella simplemente dijo, "Me doy, ustedes hagan lo que quieran"

Con esas simples palabras, había terminado con el liderazgo del club de fans.

Pero ellas estaban decididas no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente.

La charla comenzó, (y el siendo tan inocente había soltado toda la sopa, claro sin querer y sin sentir XD), prácticamente todas tomaron notas como si de una cátedra se tratara y Naruto el sabio maestro.

Al terminar Naruto dejo pasar este incidente, porque para que decirle al moreno que había contado sus intimidades?

El aun quería seguir viviendo.

*

S&N

*

Para Sasuke aquella mañana se le había hecho demasiado rara, no sabía el porqué pero casi todas las féminas que se le acercaban le dedicaban unas miradas extrañas, y el no hacía más que alejarse lo más rápido que podía, no era que les tuviera miedo, pero prácticamente lo querían desvestir con la mirada, así que sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage.

Ahí se encontró con su rubio corazón.

-. Qué te pasa teme, parece como si te vinieran persiguiendo-ttebayo.- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-. Pues algo así, las locas no dejan de mirarme extraño.- se volteo para ver que no estuviera ninguna.

Y por un momento Naruto perdió esa enorme sonrisa, y supo que tenía que cambiar de tema para salir sano y salvo de ese lio.

-. Estás paranoico teme, mejor te invito a comer-ttebayo.-

Sasuke alzo una ceja en señal, de asombro, por lo regular Naruto era el que siempre insistía en que él lo invitara a comer, eso era sospechoso.

-. No me veas con esa cara, pero si no quieres entonces me voy solo-ttebayo.-y comenzó su caminata alejándose del moreno.

Al ver que venían más locas (como las había bautizado, cambio de opinión)

-. Espero si voy dobe.- y salió corriendo.

No tardaron en llegar al Ichiraku y todo el camino fue lo mismo, las misma miradas por parte del las féminas.

Aun así todas se sorprendían al no causar ningún efecto en el Uchiha, ellas habían seguido todo lo que el rubio les había dicho, entonces que había de malo.

Acaso el rubio no les había dicho la verdad.

Ellas recordaban claramente. _El teme es muy fácil con una mirada llena de deseo basta. _Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Naruto.

Que hacía falta entonces, no lo entendían.

No lo descubrieron si no hasta que vieron con sus propios ojos lo que les faltaba, y todo se había vuelto tan simple.

Vieron desde lejos (ocultándose lo mejor que pudieron) que terminaban de comer y se dirigían al bosque de al lado, discutiendo no se qué cosa, ya que a esa distancia no podían escuchar, nada.

Solo podían notar como Naruto se encogía entes las palabras de Sasuke y después el rubio hacia un puchero muy gracioso, si no fueran fans del moreno, serian de seguro del rubio.

Siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos y cada uno de sus gestos, después de un rato se había tranquilazo y ahora, Naruto al lado de Sasuke, y este último había cambiado completamente su expresión, a tal punto que ahora se veía diferente.

Se ruborizaron ante la acción siguiente del rubio.

Naruto le había dado un beso en la mejilla del moreno, y este en reacción en vez de molestarse le había dado otro en los labios.

Después de unos momentos y eso simples toques de Naruto y el Uchiha ya estaba sobre él, y aunque estaban a la distancia, bien se podía ver el eminente bulto que comenzaba a crecer en el pantalón de Sasuke, el ya estaba excitado, se sorprendieron aun mas, y no había necesitado todo aquello, solo con un beso, una caricia y una simple palabra en el oído (que un poco curiosas se acercaron mas para escuchar lo que decían).

_-. Te quiero dentro.-_

El rubor se aumento en un mayor grado y eso que ellas no eran las que estaban en esa situación.

Eso era lo que habían escuchado salir de los labios del rubio. Y un instante después ambos habían desaparecido en una pila de humo, seguramente dirigiéndose a su casa, para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

Se quedaron pensativas.

Así la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se hacían

Que calentaba a Uchiha Sasuke?

La respuesta era tan fácil

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Y todas estaban más que de acuerdo con ello.

Tal vez de ahora en adelante espiarían a los dos.

_*****_

_*****_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

*

*

**Y bien que les pareció?**

**No se pero a mí me encanto XD, bueno se me ocurrió de repente y pues no pude evitar escribirlo n.n**

**Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado**

**Y me dejen un review **^^


End file.
